So Much for a Romantic Date
by Massu Chan
Summary: It's a perfect plan for Sakura to share a romantic moment with Sasuke under an umbrella on their first date. But who she's kidding? It's Sasuke after all. Romantic was never his thing. Poor Sakura. SasuSaku One-shot.


**Hello all! It's just short random one-shot I wrote out of boredom. Kinda pointless too lol**

**Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It's just a fanfiction and I don't make money from it, sadly.**

**xxx**

**xx SO MUCH FOR A ROMANTIC DATE xx**

xxx

Konoha was raining today. And it's raining heavily too.

Sakura sighed. Today was her first date with Sasuke. After years waiting, without a single day she stopped loving him, finally she got her prize. She got Sasuke's heart. It's like a fairy tale, she got her happy ending.

Last night, after Team Seven's weekly dinner in Ichiraku, Sasuke had offered to take her home. She was surprised but she let him anyway. They didn't talk during their way to her home. It was when Sakura was about to say goodnight that suddenly Sasuke grabbed her hand and said 'I love you. I want you to be my girlfriend'. It was more like a command than a romantic request, but still Sakura felt like in heaven. She, of course, said 'yes!' immediately.

They then had arranged to go on a date today. He had agreed to pick her up at seven. Sakura was very happy and excited. She would make sure that they would have a great time tonight. She intended to make this date the memorable date. She could imagine they walked under the full moon and kissed passionately under the stars. It would be very romantic!

Then it had to be raining. It had been since morning and it looked like it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Luckily, Sasuke had called and said that he didn't cancel the date. But still, her mood was already spoiled. She sighed again, it's just two hours remained until their appointment time, but she was in no mood for getting ready. Sakura was just lying on her bed, her eyes blankly staring at the white ceiling. It was then when an idea popped into her mind.

"Oh!" Sakura's face lit up as she rosed so quickly. 'I know now! Hmm… raining is not so bad after all.' She giggled. 'Today's date would be very romantic.'

**xxSasukeSakuraxx**

**Five minutes to seven…**

Sakura was waiting for Sasuke to arrive in the living room. She had called Sasuke and asked him to bring his umbrella saying that her own umbrella was broken and couldn't be used. Well, she had lied, yeah, but it was part for her plan to work. She grinned. So, here's the romantic plan: knowing that her umbrella was broken, Sasuke would come bringing his umbrella and asked her to share it with him. Then they would walk together in the rain. Sakura would snuggle closer to Sasuke saying it was cold and then Sasuke would hold her tightly to keep her warm. Nice! It would be soooo romantic, no? Well, okay it's cheesy but hey it could be a good start for their 'intimate' relationship, right?

She sighed dreamily as she imagined being in Sasuke's arms. Just then she heard her doorbell rang.

Sasuke was standing on her doorstep, looking so gorgeous as always. Sakura smiled beautifully. "Let's go, Sasuke kun…" She stepped to stand beside him, looking at him expectantly.

Sasuke just nodded as he handed her the umbrella he was holding. Sakura happily accepted it and extended her free hand for Sasuke to take. Sasuke smiled but he didn't take Sakura's hand. Instead, he bent down and picked something black from the floor under the doorbell. It was another umbrella!

Sasuke quickly unfastened the umbrella and then began walking away, didn't bother to look at Sakura.

The rain was still pouring heavily and Sakura just stood there, stunned. She just couldn't believe it! He brought another umbrella? He. brought. another umbrella?!

Meanwhile, realizing that Sakura didn't follow him, Sasuke stopped. He turned around to see Sakura was still standing on her doorstep, eyes wide, with umbrella on her hand, pouting cutely. He then gave her questioning look and gestured her to follow him soon. He scowled slightly when Sakura didn't move. "Sakura! Come on!" From his tone, he was annoyed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Geez!" She fumed silently. "Insensitive, not romantic, exasperating, bastard…"

Roughly, she threw the umbrella she was holding to the floor. She scowled darkly as she finally stepped out on the rain. She was soaked immediately, but she didn't care.

"Wha- Sakura, you're getting wet!" Sasuke really had no idea what's wrong with her. One minute she was smiling and looking at him lovingly and then she scowled and glaring dagger at him. And why didn't she use the umbrella? She could get herself sick! And she called herself a medic too? Stupid girl!

Sakura walked past Sasuke and glared at him who was still looking at her in confusion. Without saying anything, she quickened her pace, intended to leave him behind.

"Sakura!" While, still didn't know what's wrong with her, Sasuke tried to catch up with her and then covering her head from the rain with his umbrella.

"Hey, Sakura? What's wrong?! Did I do something wrong?"

Sakura glared at him and quickened her pace again. She ignored the rain pouring onto her body.

"Oh, Sakura…wait!"

Really, so much for a romantic date after all…

**xxENDxx**

**That's it. Thank you so much for reading this story. Reviews are welcomed. xD**

**See you !**


End file.
